majowka_klaryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Zielińska/@comment-24081264-20131106154144
Osoby: „Tajna baza” na Sadowoje Kolco, twór nietypowy, obdarzony łonem, w którym to łonie pomieszczono, co następuje: · Klara – młodsza siostra szpiega, najlepsza przyjaciółka pani kapitan NKWD (tegoż szpiega narzeczonej) i przyjaciółka radiotelegrafistki. Ma niezwykle skomplikowaną historię i mniej więcej równie skomplikowany charakter (gotowa udusić własnymi rękami każdego, kto choćby powie coś złego o jej starszym bracie). Jej historia jest dziwniejsza niż kiedykolwiek przepuszczała. Ma piętnaście lat, ale jest odważniejsza niż niejeden dorosły. „Dziewczyna marynarza”1. Za szczyt szyku uważa oficerki, białą bluzkę i spodnie od munduru. · Jirizawietta '''– kapitan NKWD, dowódczyni „bazy” na Sadowoje Kolco. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Klary i narzeczona jej starszego brata. „Dziewczyna marynarza”. · '''Agata – radiotelegrafistka. Kiedyś przeżyła zawód w miłości, obecnie nieufna w stosunku do każdego mężczyzny. Gdy była mała straciła rodziców, starszego brata i młodszą siostrę. Mimo, że wiecznie smutna, to jednak „dziewczyna marynarza”. Przyjaciółka Jirizawietty i Klary. Była obrończyni Leningradu. · Masza '– szumnie nazywana „kucharką”. Wdowa, która upadła w planie szukania dawno zaginionych trojga dzieci. Tak jak Agata była obrończyni Leningradu i tak jak Agata również wiecznie smutna „dziewczyna marynarza”. · '''Irina '– oficer NKWD Bezpośrednio podporządkowana Jirizawietcie. Ma pięćdziesiąt lat, ale trzyma się nadspodziewanie dobrze. Poza tym wiedźma, nudziara i stara panna, która ponoć w młodości przeżyła wielką miłość. Nie zalicza się do „dziewczyn marynarzy”. '''Spoza łona dokooptowano osoby następujące: · Matheas – agent rosyjskiego wywiadu (o pseudonimie „Kruk”). Starszy brat Klary, bez pamięci zakochany w Jirizawietcie (na początku nazywany przez nią – nie mogła wymówić imienia – „Siergiej”, później „odzyskał” niemieckie imię). · Franz – niemiecki komunista. Na swoje nieszczęście jest uderzająco podobny do swojego młodszego brata (ów brat jest największym wrogiem Klary i Matheasa), czym bez przerwy sprowadza na siebie kłopoty. Prolog Moskwa, 20 kwietnia 1941r. Jirizawietta Iwanowna roześmiała się radośnie. To był chyba najpiękniejszy dzień w jej życiu. Nareszcie On zaprosił ją na potańcówkę. Chciała wskoczyć na stół i wywrzeszczeć radość, ale rozumiała, że wyglądałoby to dziwnie. Więc po prostu tańczyła, z Nim, od godziny i wcale nie czuła zmęczenia. Zaśmiała się jeszcze raz. - Kocham cię! – zawołał On nagle. - Nie słyszę – słyszała doskonale, lecz na to wyznanie czekała od dawna i chciała usłyszeć je raz jeszcze i jeszcze… - Kocham cię. - Musisz mówić głośniej, nie słyszę! - Kocham cię, Jirizawietto!!! - Jak? – mogła tego słuchać bez końca. - Bardzo! - Jak bardzo? - Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo! – uśmiechnął się do niej. - „Siergiej” – zawołała. – Ja też cię kocham!!! - Wyjdź za mnie – powiedział nieoczekiwanie. - Jak?! – otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Zwyczajnie, teraz, zaraz!!! Wyjdź za mnie!!! I wtedy stało się coś, co spowodowało, że najpiękniejszy dzień w jej życiu zmienił się w najgorszy… Jakiś mężczyzna w garniturze przepchnął się do niej i „Siergieja”. Przywitał się i podał kopertę „Siergiejowi”. Ten otworzył ją i uśmiech na jego twarzy zgasł jak zdmuchnięty. - Jirciu, kochanie – powiedział. – Muszę ruszać na front. - Na front? Na jaki front? – zielone oczy Jirizawietty pociemniały. Wiedziała, na jaki front, ale nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli.– Teraz? To niemożliwe, ja… – Nabita po brzegi sala wydała jej się naraz prawie pusta. Byli tam tylko ona, „Siergiej” i ten przeklęty doręczyciel, którego w myślach obdarzała właśnie najbardziej płomiennymi wiązankami, jakie znała, po niemiecku, polsku, francusku i rosyjsku. - Kochanie, to rozkaz dowództwa, my tu nie mamy nic do powiedzenia – powiedział „Siergiej”. - Może front wybije mu z głowy te bzdury – powiedział do Jirizawietty dostarczyciel rozkazu. - Na to nie macie co liczyć –„Siergiej” uśmiechnął się – bzdury to moja specjalność. Dobrze mówię, kochanie? – spojrzał na Jirizawiettę. - Wrócisz, prawda? – zapytała pozostawiając jego pytanie bez odpowiedzi. - Wrócę. - Obiecaj mi, że wrócisz. Obiecaj!!! – oczy Jirizawietty wypełniły się łzami. - Wrócę kochanie – otarł łzę z jej policzka. - Pocałuj mnie – zażądała nieoczekiwanie. – I przysięgnij, że wrócisz. - Przysięgam, że wrócę – powiedział i przypieczętował przysięgę pocałunkiem. – Wszystko będzie dobrze – odwrócił się i ruszył za doręczycielem. Jirizawietta pobiegła za nimi. Na dworze lał rzęsisty deszcz. „Siergiej” właśnie wsiadał do samochodu, gdy Jirizawietta''' '''złapała go za rękę i szarpnięciem wyciągnęła z samochodu. Przez chwilę stali i patrzyli na siebie. Jirizawietta płakała. „Siergiej” podszedł do niej i objął jej drżące spazmatycznie ramiona. Wtuliła się w niego i jakby trochę uspokoiła. Doręczyciel patrzył obojętnie raz na to, raz na zegarek. W końcu chrząknął znacząco i wsiadł za kierownicę auta. „Siergiej” pocałował Jirizawiettę i wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. Jirizawietta jeszcze długo stała na deszczu patrząc za odjeżdżającym samochodem, nawet, gdy już znikł jej z oczu. Płakała. Na przemian myślała, jak to się mogło stać – że najpiękniejszy w jej życiu zmienił w najgorszy – i klęła doręczyciela w żywe kamienie. Ale dreszcz przeszedł ją na myśl, że będzie musiała wyjaśnić powrót bez „Siergieja” jego młodszej siostrze, Klarze, która z całą pewnością wydrapie jej oczy i przegryzie gardło. Dygocząc z rozpaczy i strachu przed stratą „Siergieja”, potykając się w pantofelkach i zaplątując w sukienkę ruszyła w kierunku „bazy” na Sadowoje Kolco… „Braciszek” Moskwa, 5-8 maja 1945r. Klara podniosła głowę, a jej spojrzenie spoczęło na oprawionej w ramki fotografii, która przedstawiała mężczyznę w mundurze SS. Człowiek ów miał jasne oczy, przystojną, pociągłą twarz i lekko się uśmiechał. Łzy same napłynęły Klarze do oczu. Próbowała je powstrzymać, ale oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, aby jej rozmówczyni, Irina nie spostrzegła łez. - Spokojnie, Klara – płacząca dziewczyna usiłowała się uspokoić – spokojnie, wszystko jest dobrze. - …więc zrozumiałaś zadanie? – zapytała kobieta – hej, Tatiano, śpisz? – Tatiana, było to przybrane imię Klary, tak mówiono do niej poza „bazą”, w „bazie” zresztą przeważnie też – Tatiano, obudź się. Wstawaj – ryknęła w końcu. Klara-Tatiana popatrzyła na swoją rozmówczynię mokrymi oczami. -Co się stało? – zapytała kobieta – coś nie tak? Klara zerwała się z miejsca, podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i pobiegła korytarzem. - Tatiana, Tatiana! – zawołała Irina – wracaj tu. Przedstawię Cię do karnego raportu – wrzasnęła za Klarą, która się tym zbytnio nie przejęła. Schodami na górę weszła Jirizawietta. -Czego tak na nią wrzeszczysz? –zapytała Irinę – to jeszcze dziecko, posłuchaj, bądź dla niej trochę wyrozumialsza. - Bardziej wyrozumiała. - Nie ważne. Słuchaj, to jeszcze dziecko, ma dopiero piętnaście lat, w dodatku uraz psychiczny i odkąd poszła plotka, że ,,Kruka” złapali, ona chodzi nieprzytomna z rozpaczy. Płacze dzień w dzień i… - Chodzili ze sobą? Przecież ,,Kruk” mógłby być jej ojcem. - Niezupełnie, był jej bratem… Tymczasem Klara dobiegła do pomieszczenia radiostacji. - Czy on nadawał? – zapytała. Poinformowana o jej rodzinnych stosunkach radiotelegrafistka popatrzyła na nią smutno. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach Klary. - To niemożliwe – krzyknęła z rozpaczą – niemożliwe, to niemożliwe, żeby jego złapali. Dwudziestopięcioletnia radiotelegrafistka imieniem Agata podeszła do Klary i objęła ją ramieniem. - Nie płacz – powiedziała – wszystko będzie dobrze. Idź spać. Około północy Klarę obudził jakiś krzyk. Wyszła z łóżka, wsadziła pistolet do kieszeni i zaczęła szukać źródła hałasu. Szybko znalazła, była nim zapłakana… Jirizawietta. -Co się stało? – zapytała Klara. - Nic się nie stało, wszystko w porządku, idź spać, dziecko. Klara objęła płaczącą przyjaciółkę i zapytała ponownie, co się stało. - Aresztowali ,,Kruka”. - Cooooooo? Powtórz. Cisza. - Powtórz! Cisza. - Powtórz!!! – ryknęła Klara odbezpieczając pistolet. - Gdzie mi z tą pukawką, co?! – wydarła się Jirizawietta. Do pokoju wbiegła Agata. Wpatrzyła się w tę scenę ze zdumieniem. Zbliżyła się do Klary, wyjęła jej z ręki pistolet i delikatnie odciągnęła od Jirizawietty. - Agata, czy to prawda, że Matheasa złapali? – spytała Klara trzęsącym się głosem. - Niestety, to prawda. Nawet wiemy kto… - Kto? - Chcesz znać prawdę? - Nawet tę najgorszą. -Harry Sauer. - Rany boskie – krzyknęła komunistka Klara i zemdlała. Ocknęła się, gdy ktoś wylał jej na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody. - Idź spać – powiedziała Agata – jutro będziesz się martwić. Klara z płaczem weszła do pokoju, schowała pistolet pod poduszkę, nakryła głowę kołdrą i szlochając, zasnęła. Stała na malutkiej, tonącej wysepce. Dookoła niej, na wodzie kilkunastu esesmanów celowało w nią z broni maszynowej. Nad ich głowami latał na skórzastych skrzydłach, śmiejąc się szatańsko, olbrzymi, łysy grubas, Harry Sauer. Grubas ów międlił w rękach jakiegoś zmaltretowanego osobnika, najprawdopodobniej płci męskiej. Klara zadarła głowę, wgapiła się w owego osobnika i rozpoznała w tym człowieku swojego brata, Matheasa. Usłyszała upiorny, nieludzki chichot. Odwróciła się i przyjrzała wykonawcy tego potwornego dźwięku, był to ten sam facet, jak ten ze skrzydłami. Przerażona dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła, wszyscy esesmani mieli twarze Sauera. Ten skrzydlaty machnął jej bratem, chwycił go zębami za szyję i rozszarpał mu gardło. Na krzyczącą Klarę lunęły hektolitry krwi, a później zleciały jej na głowę zwłoki brata. - Klara… – głos zabrzmiał jak z innego Wszechświata. - Ratunku! – krzyknęła dziewczyna rozpaczliwie. Wyjęła zza pazuchy pistolet i strzeliła dwukrotnie w pierś skrzydlatego potwora, który ryknął dziko i spadł do wody. - Klara… - Ratunku!!! Huk strzału, jęk, Klara otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła twarz Agaty. - Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała radiotelegrafistka – krzyczałaś. -Nieeeeeeeeeeee!!! – krzyknęła Klara – nic nie jest w porządku! Złapali mojego brata, słyszysz, złapali go, złapali. W dodatku ten cały Sauer. Wiesz, kim on jest?! Największym sadystą w Niemczech! - Klarciu, uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze i… - Nic nie będzie dobrze! Nic! Ty nic nie rozumiesz! To nie twój starszy brat, czytaj: jedyny opiekun, został aresztowany. Do pokoju weszła Jirizawietta z facetem w mundurze, facetem, którego Klara doskonale znała. - Sauer. To wszystko przez ciebie, ty łysy ćpunie!!! Zabiję cię!!! – wrzasnęła Klara, złapała krzesło, rzuciła się na domniemanego Sauera i zaczęła go tłuc po głowie, a on się nawet nie bronił – zabiję cię!!! Wyrwę ci nogi z d*py! Ty śmieciu! Ty gnoju! Ty przeklęty, zasrany, cholerny s*******u! – Klara tłukła mężczyznę resztką nieszczęsnego krzesła, które, po jakiś pięciu minutach, zakończyło żywot głośnym trzaskiem, mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Klara rzuciła smętną resztkę w kąt, kopnęła leżącego i zaczęła „rzucać paniami lekkich obyczajów” – Kur… co on tu robi? Kur… co on zrobił z moim bratem? Kur… kto go tu wpuścił? Kur… Jirizawietto, pozwól mi osobiście podpiąć go do drutu elektrycznego! - Cicho!!! – ryknęła Jirizawietta – Klaro, co ty robisz Franzowi? - Franzowi? – Klara aż się zachwiała – ratunku! - Agata! – zawołała Jirizawietta – przynieś coś na uspokojenie, Klara oszalała. A ty – rzuciła do Franza – gadaj, co wiesz o tym człowieku!!! – pokazała zdjęcie Matheasa. - Został aresztowany przez Harry’ ego i torturowany. - Ma pan jakąś jego własność? – zapytała spokojna już, Klara. - Mam mundur i czapkę i nie pytaj jak je zdobyłem. - Jak je zdobyłeś? – zapytały jednocześnie Klara i Jirizawietta. - Nie pytajcie – Franz S. wyjął zza pazuchy coś owiniętego w gazetę i podał Klarze. Dziewczyna odwinęła to coś i zobaczyła materiał munduru SS. - Skąd wiesz, że to jego? – Jirizawietta popatrzyła na piętnastolatkę krzywo. Klara niczym pies tropiący powąchała bluzę mundurową, a później przytuliła do niej twarz. - Szukaj, Klara szukaj – zawołał ktoś spod drzwi – dalej, może go wywąchasz! Ha ha! - Mordy w kubeł – rozkazała Jirizawietta – bo nogi z dupy wyrwę!!! I poszli won, jesteśmy zajęte. - Dam głowę, że to należało do Matheasa. Wieczorem Klara popatrzyła na zdjęcie brata. - Kocham Cię – wyszeptała – i mam nadzieję, że żyjesz. Weszła do łóżka, nakryła głowę kołdrą i zasnęła. Nic jej się nie śniło. Klara obudziła się około godziny szóstej, w pozycji siedzącej, z głową na czyichś kolanach. Wtuliła twarz w ubranie tego człowieka. Czuła w tym swojego brata, ale jednocześnie jakąś nuta obcej woni… Podniosła głowę, człowiekiem, na którego kolanach trzymała głowę nie był jej brat… w fotelu siedziała Agata w mundurze SS. - Dzień dobry, Klarciu – powiedziała – przykro mi, jeśli czujesz się zawiedziona, ale to był pomysł Jirizawietty i… - Żebym była zawiedziona? - Żebyś, żebym przebrała się w mundur SS. - Jirizawietto, wyrwę Ci nogi z miejsca, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. - Czemu chcesz zamordować Jirkę? - Bo zrobiła mnie w balona. Żegnaj, i ugadaj generała, to Jirce załatwi pogrzeb na koszt państwa!!! – wściekła Klara ruszyła schodkami w dół. – Jirizawietto, zginiesz. Tymczasem Jirka wchodziła na górę i w połowie schodów wpadła na Klarę. - Zatłukę cię!!! – ryknęła piętnastolatka – zginiesz!! - Ratunku! – zawołała Jirizawietta – atakuje mnie psychopata płci żeńskiej!!! - Psychopatka – poinformowała obojętnie przechodząca obok Irina. Klara wydała z siebie okrzyk bojowy i runęła na wroga. Stojąca u szczytu schodów Irina zaczęła histerycznie krzyczeć, a Agata dobiegła i bezskutecznie usiłowała je rozdzielić tłukąc obie po głowach zwiniętym w trąbkę plikiem depesz. I nagle… - Telefon do Klary! – wrzasnął ktoś z dołu. Klara natychmiast przestała wyłamywać Jirizawietcie prawą rękę i pobiegła na dół. Złapała telefon. - Halo? – zawołała i po raz kolejny się rozczarowała. - Panna Klara? – zapytał nieznany jej, prawdopodobnie męski głos. - Przy telefonie. - Halo? - Jestem. - Jakiś żołnierz chce się z panią widzieć. - To proszę go poprosić do telefonu. - To chwilowo niewykonalne. - To proszę mi nie zawracać głowy! - Przepraszam, do widzenia. - Do widzenia. Nastała noc, Klara bardzo chciała zasnąć, ale nie mogła. Przewracała się z boku na bok i myślała o starszym bracie. Co się z nim dzieje? Czy jeszcze żyje? Może udało mu się uciec? Dziesiątki, setki wątpliwości kłębiących się w głowie nie dawały spać. W końcu odrzuciła kołdrę i wyszła z łóżka. Kierowała się w stronę pokoju Maszy, kobiety, która była dla niej jak matka. Klara słyszała, że Masza była kiedyś torturowana przez Sauera. Może mogła coś o tym powiedzieć? – kolejna wątpliwość. Klara weszła do pokoju i popatrzyła na siedzącą w fotelu Maszę. - Cześć Klara – czterdziesto pięciolatka uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Cześć, słuchaj Masza – zaczęła Klara – mojego brata aresztował Sauer. Ty chyba byłaś kiedyś tor… - Nie chcę o tym mówić – przerwała jej Masza – wojna się kończy, nie chcę wracać do tego, co robiłam, ani do tego, co mi zrobili – umilkła. - Ale ja chcę, proszę powiedz, co mogą mu zrobić. - Coś strasznego. - Powiedz, powiedz, ja się zabiję jak nie powiesz – szepnęła Klara. - Dobrze, ale ostrzegam, za zawały, ataki serca i stany przedzawałowe firma nie odpowiada! - Rozumiem. - A więc wybrałaś – powiedziała Masza i zaczęła opisywać czyny i przedmioty, które mogły się przyśnić w nocy. Mówiła krótko i zwięźle, acz niezwykle obrazowo, tak, że Klara niemal to widziała. - Stop – krzyknęła w pewnym momencie dziewczyna – stój, przestań, nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej. - Przecież jeszcze nie doszłam nawet do połowy – Masza lekko się uśmiechnęła – masz już dość? Ja jeszcze nie… - Przestań – zawołała Klara – tego nikt nie wytrzyma, nawet on. - Ja wytrzymałam, i jeszcze miałam siłę uciec. On jest silny, nie martw się, może to się jakoś ułoży… - Jesteś dla mnie taka dobra, że chyba jesteś moją matką – wyszeptała Klara. - Może – Masza wpatrzyła się w znamię na karku dziewczyny. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale widząc, że Klara usnęła z głową na jej kolanach, nic nie powiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i nakryła ją szlafrokiem. Tej nocy Klarze śnił się Sauer ganiający jej starszego brata po jakimś labiryncie. Następny dzień obfitował w dziwne wydarzenia. Tak opisałby je jakiś szary przechodzień: Było późne popołudnie, w drzwiach domu przy Sadowoje Kolco 13 stały dwie kobiety, starsza i młodsza. Starsza mogła mieć dwadzieścia pięć lat, młodsza piętnaście. Starsza miała na sobie mundur NKWD z dystynkcjami kapitana, a młodsza białą bluzkę i wąską, lnianą spódnicę. Chyba na coś czekały… Przed domem zahamowała ciężarówka, z której wyskoczył enkawudzista. Starsza z kobiet podeszła do niego. - Klara, chodź – zawołała do dziewczynki – nikt cię tu nie ugryzie, a przynajmniej – zachichotała – nie powinien. Młodsza podeszła ostrożnie. - Jirka, co tu się dzieje? – zapytała cicho. - Kapral Sowryjmiennikow melduje dostarczenie jeńca – powiedział żołnierz. – Ruchy!!! – warknął do środka platformy ładunkowej. Z platformy wychyliła się czyjaś głowa, po chwili ów człowiek poślizgnął się i zleciał na dół. Żołnierz popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem i uderzył go kolbą karabinu w bark. Dziki okrzyk bólu wstrząsnął powietrzem. Żołnierz popatrzył zdumiony na kamienną twarz kobiety w mundurze i w tej samej chwili pociemniało mu w oczach, a jego usta wypełniły się krwią. Pięść piętnastoletniej dziewczynki uderzyła u nasady nosa rozcinając wargę. Wypluł całą krew na twarz Klary, syknął wściekle i pchnął ją na ścianę budynku. Wtedy kobieta w mundurze uderzyła go pięścią w szczękę i warknęła: - Mordę obiję s*******u, jak tkniesz jeszcze raz – i przyładowała mu drugi raz, dla symetrii – to za dziewczynę. Klara pomacała tył głowy, nie wyczuła krwi. Wstała chwiejnie i najszybciej jak mogła ruszyła w kierunku mężczyzny leżącego na bruku. Zajęło jej to tylko trzy minuty. Gdy Jirka nadal darła się na Sowryjmiennikowa, Klara kucnęła i patrzyła na twarz leżącego na bruku człowieka. Był ubrany w coś, co w zamierzchłej przeszłości było mundurem, głowę miał owiniętą brudnym bandażem i rozległą bliznę na policzku, ale tę twarz Klara rozpoznałaby zawsze. To był jej brat! - Matek!!! – zawołała radośnie i objęła brata ramieniem – ty żyjesz, żyjesz, żyjesz!!! – dziewczyna wstała, podała mu rękę i przerzuciła jego rękę przez swoje ramię. Pojękując i kulejąc jak para osiemdziesięciolatków cierpiących na lumbago ruszyli w kierunku domu… „Agresja i kapitulacja” Moskwa, 9 maja 1945r. Matheas **** z trudem otworzył oczy. Obok łóżka, na krześle siedział anioł w kurtce mundurowej NKWD… Nie, zaraz, przecież aniołów nie ma. Zmusił się do podniesienia głowy. - Długo spałeś – powiedziała Jirizawietta. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Na Sadowoje Kolco – uśmiechnęła się. – Wszystko gra. - Jak tu trafiłem? - Yyyy… zacznijmy od tego, że przyjechała ciężarówka, wyleciałeś z niej bardzo, zresztą malowniczo, jakiś sukinkot walnął cię kolbą karabinu. Swoją drogą, coś ci się stało z barkiem? - Mam wykręcony, a bo co? - Nic, jakbyś był zdrowy, to ten gnój nie miałby już połowy zębów, zresztą nie zareagowałbyś takim rykiem. Nieważne, twoja dzielna siostra, mowa tu o Klarze – zachichotała – rozcięła mu wargę. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś, byłbyś z niej dumny, to był piękny cios. Potem twoja dzielna ukochana, czyli nawiasem mówiąc ja, dała mu w szczękę i opieprzyła. Tak z innej beczki, ty wiesz, co się dzisiaj stało? Dzisiaj… - Są urodziny Klary – uderzył się w czoło – o ja głupi, zupełnie zapomniałem. Nie mam żadnego prezentu, nie zaraz, czekaj. Wysłałem z miesiąc temu paczkę, dotarła? - Dotarła, ale dzisiaj… - Prosiłem, żeby ją postawić w symbolicznym ,,moim pokoju”. Gdzie ona jest? - Jest pod łóżkiem, ale dzisiaj… - Zawołaj Clean. - Kogo? - Klarę. - Ale dzisiaj… Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale widząc wyraz twarzy Jirizawietty spytał tylko: - Co się dzisiaj stało? - Dzisiaj, czyli w dniu dziewiątego maja tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego piątego roku ostatecznie skapitulowała Trzecia Rzesza! - Ooo… I wtedy do pokoju wpadła Burza. Burza miała na sobie kurtkę mundurową NKWD narzuconą na przydużą, białą piżamę i była na bosaka. - Cześć braciszku – zaszczebiotała – cześć Jirka. Och braciszku, bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – przytuliła się do starszego brata. - Auuuuuuu! – jęk wstrząsnął powietrzem. - Co ci się stało? – Klara usiłowała odczepić się od brata, ale zaplątała się w jego piżamę. - Margotko, to boli – powiedział Matheas i korzystając z prawej ręki odczepił młodszą siostrę od swojego lewego ramienia. – A tak z innej beczki, to mam coś dla ciebie. - Co? Wyciągnął spod łóżka paczkę zawiniętą w gazety i podała ją Klarze. - Co to jest? – zapytała. - Prezent, a tak w ogóle to wszystkiego najlepszego – uśmiechnął się starszy brat. - Ojej, pamiętałeś – zawołała i objęła go ramieniem. - Dobra, Clean. Odpakuj i zobacz, czy ci się podoba, bo jak nie, to odeślę. Klara Beer odwinęła gazetę i jęknęła z wrażenia. Patrzyła na nowiutką parę oficerek. - Podoba się? – zapytał starszy brat. - O rany! One są cudowne! Skąd wiesz, że o takich marzyłam? - Umiem czytać w twoich myślach, Klaro Margareto Beer. - Wiecie – wtrąciła się Jirizawietta – myślałam, że małe dziewczynki wolą stroić się w pantofle na obcasach, a nie w oficerki. Sama chciałam, jak byłam mała. Nie rozumiem cię, Klaro. - To Margotka jest taka nietypowa, bo jej się to podoba. Klara zignorowała komentarze Jirki. Obchodziło ją tylko to jak nazwał ją brat. „Margotka”. Tak bardzo brakowało jej tego przezwiska. Ostatni raz została tak nazwana podczas ostatniego spotkania z bratem, czyli w sierpniu zeszłego roku. Od tej pory brakowało jej przezwiska „Margotka”, które tolerowała wyłącznie w ustach starszego brata. Gdy usłyszała je teraz chciała skakać z radości. I wtedy do pokoju wszedł Franz. Klara jęknęła. - Nie, ty chyba zupełnie oszalałeś – burknęła Jirizawietta. – Mówiłam, żebyś nie pokazywał się przez pierwsze dni. On ma złe doświadczenia z… - Odsuńcie się! – ryknął Matheas. – Odsuń się Jirka!!! - Uspokój się! – krzyknęła Klara podsuwając się do brata. – To jest… Franz podsunął się jeszcze bliżej i uśmiechnął przyjaźnie. - Sauer – starszy brat odepchnął Klarę i kopnął biednego Franza w twarz. F. Sauer kwiknął z bólu i opadł na krzesło wysoko podnosząc głowę, żeby zahamować krwotok z nosa. - Ten obity na ryju s******n kopnął mnie w twarz całej pety i rozkwasił nos! - Co? – Klara zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Jakby ci to wyjaśnić, ten będący płci męskiej przedstawiciel gatunku homo sapiens o twarzy noszącej ślady pobicia złamał mi organ powonienia używając do tego lewej kończyny dolnej. - Biedny, pokrzywdzony Franz – mruknęła zgryźliwie Jirka. – Jesteś sam sobie winien. - Mat – Klara tymczasem mówiła o czymś zupełnie innym. – Następnym razem masz inaczej przesyłać te swoje durne depesze! Jasne?! Agata dała mi raz posłuchać. To jest jakieś idiotyczne popiskiwanie! Chciałabym usłyszeć twój głos… - Co? - Nie wiem, masz recytować rzędy kretyńskich cyferek, albo robić cokolwiek innego! To ma być twój głos, choćbyś miał sam idiotycznie popiskiwać!!! Jirizawietta zachichotała, ona też już wysłuchała pogmatwanego monologu o idiotycznym popiskiwaniu. - Jirka chciała coś powiedzieć – mruknął Matheas. – Prawda, Jirciu? – kopnął w nogę krzesła Jirizawietty. - Dzisiaj przywódcy Trzeciej Rzeszy podpisali akt kapitulacji. - Naprawdę? To znaczy, że już nikt nie będzie ciągał cię po zamkach lub innych zabytkowych w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, obiektach!!! – zawołała Klara. – To cudownie, lecę przekazać Adze i Maszy. - Agata już wie, odebrała wiadomość, że koniec wojny i szkopy skapitulowali. - To przekażę Maszy, no lecę – zawołała i wybiegła. - Kim są Agata i Masza? – jęknął starszy brat. - Agata jest radiotelegrafistką, a Masza ma lekko niejasne stanowisko. Powiedzmy, że zajmuje się robieniem z tego, co nam dostarczają w miarę jadalnych rzeczy. Około dwunastej wszyscy (wszyscy to: Klara i jej starszy brat, Agata i Jirizawietta, Masza, Franz i Irina i jeszcze kilku innych pracowników) zebrali się w największym pokoju i rozpoczęła się impreza. Impreza była ,,fest”. Piwo, na przemian z winem i wódką, lało się strumieniami w nieskończonych toastach. Jedynym nieszczęśliwym uczestnikiem imprezy była Klara, ponieważ – z racji swojego wieku (piętnastu lat i kilku godzin) – dostała piwo bezalkoholowe. Chodziła po pokoju i bezskutecznie pytała: - Czy ktoś mi da chociaż kieliszek czegoś, co zawiera alkohol? W końcu Agata nie mogąc wytrzymać tego marudzenia podeszła do Klary i jej starszego brata, podniosła ze stołu butelkę wódki, i patrząc na Matheasa wlała Klarze do kufla z resztką bezalkoholowego pół butelki… rosyjskiej wódki. Po godzinie lekko podchmielona Klara wskoczyła na stół. Przejechała Franzowi spódnicą po twarzy, potrąciła stopą czyjś kufel, którego zawartość wylała się na kolana nieszczęsnej Jirizawietty i zaśpiewała… Jej głos mimo alkoholu brzmiał pięknie. Zaśpiewała najpierw ,,Międzynarodówkę” i hymn ZSRR, a później Bandierę Rossę (oczywiście po włosku) i czastuszki. To ostatnie zakończyła efektownym zewem: „russkiy rodinu”. Zerwała starszemu bratu esesmańską czapkę z głowy i wrzuciła ją do kominka. Agata natychmiast doskoczyła i rzuciła na jakże niemieckie nakrycie głowy, zapaloną zapałkę. Irina siedziała na szafie i grała na organkach kozaka. Matheas złapał oblaną piwem Jirizawiettę i wyciągnął ją na środek pokoju. Jirka protestowała przez chwilę, ale w końcu zajęta była jedynie uważaniem na to, żeby nie szarpać go za mocno. Twardo tańczyli kozaka, chociaż Irina zmieniła repertuar i grała walca. - Kozaka zagraj – wrzasnęła Klara. – No widzisz, oni tu tańczą, a ty walca rżniesz. - Kozak już był, tera walc. - Graj kozaka, bo ci to rozbiję na głowie – zagroziła Klara Margareta biorąc do ręki kufel z „bezalkoholową” wódką. Irina zignorowała Klarę i dalej twardo grała walca, więc Klara spełniła swoją groźbę i chlusnęła na nią ćwierć litra wódki. Instrumentalistka obraziła się, zeskoczyła z szafy i wyrzuciła organki za okno, ściślej mówiąc chciała wyrzucić, bo okno było zamknięte. Tak więc organki odbiwszy się od okna wpadły Franzowi do kufla. - Kkkkkkto wrzucił ten iiiiiinstrument muuuuuuu… muzyczny do mojej wóóóóóóóódki? - Irina! – zawołała Klara. – To jej wina! - Iriminaaaaaaaaaaaa!? – Franz Sauer wyglądał na autentycznie przerażonego. - Irina, nie Irmina, genialny lingwinisto! – krzyknęła Agata dławiąc się ze śmiechu. –Towarzysze, tańczymy na wulkanie! Dajcie czadu! - Gawron! – wrzasnęła Klara pod adresem starszego brata. - Tylko nie gawron! – oburzył się zagadnięty. – Kruk! - Wystarczy tej ornitologii! Graj, cokolwiek, byle skocznego, chcę tańczyć, a nie zdychać pół dnia – poparła Klarę Jirizawietta. Masza wyjęła gitarę i zaczęła grać. Utwór był jakiś orientalny, a jego nazwy Klara nie umiała powtórzyć, jednak był bardzo skoczny, a przecież o to chodziło. Około godziny czternastej, czyli po jakiś dwóch godzinach imprezy Klara narzygała sobie do kufla i zarzygała starszemu bratu mundur, a później wygodnie ułożyła głowę na jego kolanach i zasnęła. M. Beer popatrzył na dziewczynkę, która śpiąc z głową na jego kolanach wyglądała niewinnie i uroczo. - No to, za zwycięstwo nad nazistami! – uniósł kufel. Jirizawietta stuknęła swoim kuflem o jego. Niestety, trochę za mocno, kufel wypsnął mu się z ręki, a jego zawartość wylała się na śpiącą Klarę. Na szczęście jej nie obudziło jej to… „Zaginiona siostra” Moskwa, 10-11 maja 1945r. Ten sen był naprawdę potworny. Klara siedziała na ganku domu Hesji przywiązana do krzesła, a na jej oczach stary Alfred (ojciec), młodszy o jakieś osiem lat niż zapamiętała z 1938 roku, szarpał się z przerażoną dziesięcioletnią dziewczyną, która wyrywała się i co sił w płucach krzyczała: „Feliks”. Klara wrzasnęła „Feliks” i otworzyła oczy. Była w pokoju na Sadowje Kolco. Dwa inne łóżka należące do Agaty i Jirizawietty były puste, pewnie obie już pracowały. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie i trzasnęły o ścianę. Stanął w nich starszy brat Klary, niejaki Matheas Beer. - Co tu się dzieje? – wymamrotał. – Jest szósta rano dopiero i kto powiedział „Feliks”? - Ja – pisnęła słabo Klara. – Po pierwsze strasznie mocne to wasze bezalkoholowe, a po drugie miałam straszny sen. Alfred szarpał jakąś krzyczącą: „Feliks” brunetkę około dziesięciu lat. - No, nie ma wyjścia, muszę jej to wyjaśnić – mruknął starszy brat. – Margotko, wiesz, muszę wyjaśnić ci pewną drobną zawiłość dotyczącą twoich narodzin. Historia niestety będzie ciut długawa. - Zamieniam się w słuch, a długawość mi nie przeszkadza. Czy ta historia ma coś wspólnego z „zaginioną siostrą”? - Nie mów tok o niej – to zabrzmiało jak warknięcie. – Miała na imię Agata. Jasne? - Tak, możesz opowiadać – pisnęła pokornie dziewczynka. - Ta historia zaczyna się 30 kwietnia 1920r. kiedy to, w niedużej miejscowości pod Leningradem, na świat przychodzą Feliks i Agata, bliźniaki, dwójka dzieci Maszy Aleksandrowny i Stiepana Afanassiewicza Pietrowów, a kontynuacja następuje 9 maja 1930r. kiedy na świat przychodzi Swietłana Nadieżda, jednak historia przybiera nowy obrót, gdy… - Czy to znaczy, że masz na imię Feliks, a ja Swietłana? I ja jestem… Rosjanką!!! - W rzeczy samej, ale nie przerywaj, bo nie dowiesz się reszty. Tak więc historia przybrała nowy obrót, gdy Stiepan umarł 4 czerwca 1930r. a Masza zaginęła 6 czerwca tegoż roku, prawdopodobnie już nie żyje. W czasie, gdy 7 czerwca Feliks, Agata i Swietłana przebywali w Leningradzie, bawił tam również Niemiec z Hesji, niejaki Alfred Beer. Zabrał on ze sobą do domu, zresztą chyba nielegalnie, trójkę dzieci. I wszystko byłoby różowe i skończyło się dobrze, gdyby nie to, że stary Alfred był nazistą, a Feliks i Agata wręcz przeciwnie. Poglądy polityczne, o ile można to tak nazwać, rodziców i dzieci rozpoczynały szeregi wojen domowych. W końcu, 9 listopada Agata zaginęła, a stary Alfred mówił, że słyszał, że została wepchnięta do wody przez jakiegoś pijaka i utonęła. W co można było uwierzyć, gdyby nie to, że Agata była doskonałą pływaczką. Podejrzewałem, że stary Alfred po prostu zarżnął ją lub zastrzelił. W międzyczasie dzieci zostały zalegalizowane w Niemczech, jako: Agata, Matheas i Klara Margareta. Tak, więc mów mi Feliks, siostrzyczko – powiedział Feliks wesoło. – Czy mam cię nazywać Swietłana? - Chyba zostanę przy Klarze, ale możesz wymyślić od imion Swietłana i Nadieżda jakieś przezwiska, jak Clean, czy Margotka. I wtedy do pokoju weszła Agata Iwanowa. Wyraz jej twarzy był lekko dziwny, ale nie było na niej ani śladu wczorajszej popijawy. - Feliks Stiepanycz? I Swietłana Nadieżdza Stiepanowna? – podniosła włosy odsłaniając kark, a na nim… niewielkie, czerwone znamię. - Agata Stiepanowna Pietrow?! – Feliks podszedł do Agaty i przez chwilę kontemplował znamię na jej szyi. – Agata Stiepanowna? Ty żyjesz!!! - Żyję, żyję, kto ci naopowiadał, że nie żyję? - Stary Alfred. Powiedział, że jakiś pijak zepchnął cię z mostu i utonęłaś… - Czyżbyś nie wiedział, że, nieskromnie powiem, umiem doskonale pływać? - Wiem o tym doskonale, tylko mówię, kto mi tego naopowiadał – złapał Agatę za ręce i zaczął tańczyć po pokoju podśpiewując przy tym pod nosem. Klara stała pod ścianą i myślała o pewnym czerwcowym wieczorze roku czterdziestego trzeciego, kiedy to poprzysięgła starszemu bratu, że się zemści i nagle wpadł jej do głowy genialny pomysł, jak to można zrobić. Przeinaczy nieco zaistniałe fakty i zrobi z Feliksa zdrajcę i świnię, to będzie zemsta za to, co zrobił z jej miłością. Za to zniszczy jego miłość. I to tak, że nie da się nic zrobić. - A ja to powiem Jirce – oświadczyła dobitnie. – Powiem wszystko, choć nieco przerobię zaistniałe w dniu dzisiejszym fakty. - Ale za co? Klarusiu, co ja ci zrobiłem? – zapytał. - Mówi ci coś nazwisko Iwan Siergiejewicz Nowych? – zapytała z zadowoleniem odnotowując zdumienie i lekkie przerażenie na twarzy brata. – No właśnie. To zemsta za to, co wtedy zrobiłeś! - Goteczko, nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - Wiesz. - Nie rób mi tego, błagam, Jirka jest… - Wiem, twoją największą miłością nie licząc niejakich Isabelle Bonie i Zielińskiej. No dobrze, nie powiem jej tego jak powtórzysz to, co teraz powiem – Klara uśmiechnęła się wrednie. - Yyyyyyyyy… No dobrze, przyjmuję wezwanie. - Więc słuchaj uważnie… Było sobie trzech Japońców: Jachce, Jachce Drachce, Jachce Drachce Drachcedroni. Były sobie trzy Japonki: Cepka, Cepka Drepka, Cepka Drepka Rompomponi. Poznali się: Jachce z Cepką, Jachce Drachce z Cepką Drepką, Jachce Drachce Drachcedroni z Cepką Drepką Rompomponi. Pokochali i pobrali się: Jachce z Cepką, Jachce Drachce z Cepką Drepką, Jachce Drachce Drachcedroni z Cepką Drepką Rompomponi. Mieli dzieci: Jachce z Cepką mieli Szacha, Jachce Drachce z Cepką Drepką mieli Szacha Szarszaracha, Jachce Drachce Drachcedroni z Cepką Drepką Rompomponi mieli Szacha Szarszaracha Fudżi Fajkę. Kto powtórzy całą bajkę? Feliks zrobił wielkie oczy. - To się da zrobić. Spróbuj – zachęcała Klara. – Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie wygrywa. - Może coś innego? - Dobrze, druga próba… Bezczeszczenie cietrzewia cieszy moje czcze trzewia – powiedziała bardzo powoli. - Dziewczyno, ulituj się! – jęknął Feliks. – Czy to się da wypowiedzieć bez plucia?! - Owszem, da się. Spróbuj. Nie? No to do trzech razy sztuka… Dżdżystym rankiem gżegżółki i piegże, zamiast wziąć się za dżdżownice, nażarły się na czczo miąższu rzeżuchy i rzędem rzygały do rozżarzonej brytfanny. - Klara ulituj się nade mną. Przecież powtórzenie tego jest niemożliwe. - Spróbuj, śmiało. - Żżżżżżystym rankiem żeż… nie, to beznadziejne. - Nie? Nie, to nie. Zapamiętaj dzień, w którym dosięgła cię zemsta za Wanię! – powiedziała Klara. - Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem, Klara… - Wyrzuciłeś Iwana! – Klara była nieprzejednana. - Nosiłem cie na rękach, kiedy byłaś mała, czytałem ci bajki, opiekowałem się tobą po śmierci starego Alfreda… - Mówisz jakbyś był moim ojcem! Żegnam was, Feliksie Stiepanyczu! – wyszła. Agata spojrzała na Feliksa: - Przepraszam, to moja wina, straciłeś siostrę, stracisz miłość… - Nie mów tak – objął Agatę ramieniem. – To nie twoja wina, ani nawet Klary, kiedyś zrobiłem coś, czego nie powinienem był robić. Klara się tylko mści. - Ale tek ohydnie? Takiej jej nie znałam. - Zemsta proporcjonalna do winy, no cóż… Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegały przyciszone głosy, a po chwili rozległo się stłumione łkanie, które nagle zmieniło się w pełen wściekłości krzyk: - Zabiję cię!!! Gdziekolwiek się ukryjesz znajdę cię i zabiję!!! – ten pełen bólu i nienawiści głos należał do Jirizawietty Iwanowny. - Wiem, to świńskie – to był głos Klary. – Rozumiem twój ból, też kiedyś straciłam miłość i to nawet jest wina Feliksa… - Feliksa? Jakiego Feliksa?! - Tak naprawdę i ja i on jesteśmy Rosjanami, ja mam na imię Swietłana, a on Feliks, ale… mów mi Klara. A teraz z innej beczki. Ja mam kupę pomysłów, ty „władzę wykonawczą”. Połączmy nasze siły, a wtedy będziemy niezwyciężone. Mamy szansę kopnąć go w tyłek tak, że umrze w powietrzu z głodu! Czyli jak? Spółka? - Spółka – głos Jirki zabrzmiał nieco weselej. - No to otwieram sezon polowań na kruki. Dzień dziesiąty maja był jednak w miarę normalny, cyrk zaczął się jedenastego maja… Feliks obudził się, ubrał i spostrzegł, że klamka jego drzwi została nasmarowana, delikatnie mówiąc, odchodami. Niestety, spostrzegł to za późno… Klnąc na czym świat stoi ruszył po schodach na górę, kierunku pokoju Klary, Jirki i Agaty. Dopadł klamki i szarpnął potężnie. Ze środka dobiegały śmiechy. - Fiedia – to był głos Jirki. – Jeśli upaskudzisz nam klamkę, to będziesz to własnym językiem zlizywał. Feliks przewrócił oczami i ruszył do kuchni. Wylał trochę wody z dzbanka na ręce, co spowodowało tylko rozmazanie guana. Zaklął szpetnie i zaczął szukać jakiejś starej szmaty. Znalazł i nalawszy na nią wody wytarł ręce. Pomogło, choć smród nadal był trudny do zniesienia. „Klamką martwcie się same” – pomyślał z zadowoleniem i ruszył do jadani. Dalszy ciąg nastąpił przy śniadaniu. Feliks już podnosił kanapkę do twarzy, już miał wbić w nią zęby, gdy Franz dał mu kuksańca w ramię. Feliks kwiknął z bólu i upuścił kanapkę. Coś z niej wypadło. Uniósł ją i zastanawiał się, co też ma przed sobą. Wyglądało na kawałek mięsa. Nagle wrzasnął: - Przecież to szczurzy ogon!!! Klara i Jirka konały ze śmiechu. Feliks, niby nie celując, rzucił kanapką w twarz Jirizawietty, która zrobiła taki unik, że zaryła twarzą w talerz. - A fe! Feliksie Stiepanyczu, jak wy możecie rzucać kanapkami ze szczurem w dowódcę? –wyżymała grzywkę z zupy mlecznej wprost do talerza. – Nawiasem mówiąc macie dość oryginalne upodobania kulinarne. Feliks zagryzł wargi, żeby nie ryknąć śmiechem. Jego ukochana, niedoszła ukochana, ociekając zupą mleczną udzielała mu reprymendy. - Rozumiem – powiedział. – Czy jeśli obiecam poprawę, to dostanę coś normalnego do jedzenia? Jirizawietta i Klara naradzały się przez chwilę, w końcu Jirka ogłosiła: - Tak. - Przysięgam uroczyście, że się poprawię, przysięgam nie rzucać w dowódcę kanapkami, nawet takimi z prawdziwym masłem, a teraz dajcie mi coś do jedzenia, bo jestem taki głodny, że zjadłbym kopyta z koniami!!! - Jirizawietto Iwanowno – zawołał Franz – jak możecie głodzić tego biednego człowieka? Dajcie mu coś jadalnego. Podkreślam: JADALNEGO!!! - W oblężonym Leningradzie jedli szczury, więc nie wmawiajcie mi tu, że są niejadalne – ripostowała Jirizawietta. Feliks spojrzał błagalnie. - Myślisz, że możemy dać mu „Precz z ozorem”? – spytała Jirka. - Nie, jeszcze nie czas, jeszcze trochę go pomęczymy – odrzekła spokojnie Klara. – Niech zobaczy, co oznacza zadrzeć z nami. Mój pomysł, twój i darowane, oczywiście, jeśli nas przeprosi. - Ja nie mam pomysłu. - Nie martw się, coś wymyślimy. Następny cios nadszedł przy obiedzie… Feliks z najwyższą podejrzliwością badał po kolei: kartofle, kotlet i podstarzałą sałatę. Co dziwniejsze były w porządku. Jirka i Klara nie wymieniły nawet jednego spojrzenia. Jedyne słowa Jirki brzmiały: „Poproszę o sałatę”, a Klary (skierowane do niego): „Dziś ty zmywasz”. Gdy już miał nadzieję, że mu odpuściły, spróbował wstać z krzesła. Udało się, ale w dość dziwny sposób… Otóż niewiadomo, jakim cudem krzesło przykleiło mu się do tyłka. Jirizawietta i Klara rzuciły się do panicznej ucieczki w kierunku swojego pokoju. - Pozarzynam was, niech was tylko dorwę!!! Powyrywam wam nogi z tyłków przy samych uszach!!! – zawył. Wiedział, że to, co zrobił z Nowychem nie było piękne, ale zemsta była nieproporcjonalna do winy. Gówno na klamce, szczur w kanapce i klej na krześle to było za dużo nawet jak dla niego. Klara już łapała za klamkę, gdy usłyszała kroki na schodach… po chwili zobaczyła starszego brata. - Jak pozbyłeś się krzesła? – w chwili, gdy zadawała pytanie, już znała odpowiedź… Jirizawietta zaczęła piszczeć: - Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Zboczeniec!!! Feliks podbiegł do Klary i złapał ją za kołnierz bluzeczki. Zdesperowana dziewczyna zdecydowała się uderzyć w czuły punkt (bez skojarzeń). Zacisnęła pięści i zaczęła walić brata po prawym ramieniu. Zawył i puścił ją. Klara i Jirka wpadły do pokoju i zabarykadowały się. - Ej, Monsieur Bokserki – zachichotała Jirka – miałeś zmywać po obiedzie! - Czyli będziemy mieli krzesło z wyściółką – stwierdziła Klara. – A poza tym, towarzyszu Bokserkow, wyhaftujcie na tych spodniach jakieś kwiatki, żeby to ładnie wyglądało. - Ja cię zaraz… – syknął Feliks. - Obhaftuję? – zapytała Klara ironicznie. – A poza tym niedługo sam się shaftujesz. - Przecież obiad był w porządku – zaoponował Feliks. - Danie tak, ale drink, wręcz przeciwnie – Jirizawietta roześmiała się okrutnie. – Środek na przeczyszczenie w drinku to czwarty cios dnia dzisiejszego i, nawiasem mówiąc, mój pomysł. - Jak chcesz być złośliwa to wymyśl coś oryginalnego – warknął, a później pobiegł do łazienki, bo środek na przeczyszczenie zaczął działać. „Dwa serca i żołądek” Moskwa, 12 maja 1945r. - Czy coś mnie ominęło? – zapytała Masza Aleksandrowna wchodząc do domu przy Sadowoje Kolco. Należy to wyjaśnić. Otóż dziewiątego maja po południu Masza wyjechała. - Ominęło cię bardzo dużo – objaśniała Klara. – Nazywam się Swietłana Nadieżda, to – wskazała Feliksa – jest Feliks Stiepanycz, a to Agata Stiepanowna. Jakby coś, to jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Feliks, to jest Masza Aleksandrowna… Co ty robisz, braciszku? Feliks istotnie zachowywał się dziwnie. Przyskoczył do Maszy, szarpnął ją za włosy i wbił wzrok w znamię na jej karku. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! – krzyknęła Masza. - Nic takiego, mamo – odparł spokojnie. - Mamo? – Klara popatrzyła na Maszę. – Podobno nie żyjesz. - Sama nie wiem czy żyję, czy nie, ważne, że tu jestem i mogę zobaczyć moje dzieci – powiedziała Masza i rozpłakała się ze szczęścia… Jednak żadne szczęście nie trwa wiecznie, a to trwało nadzwyczaj krótko. Klara i Jirizawietta nie przestawały bawić się z Feliksem w kotka i myszkę… Śniadanie minęło w atmosferze w miarę normalnej, tak samo obiad, za to kolacja… - To jest dom wariatów w remoncie! – oświadczył Franz Sauer. – Kategorycznie odmawiam jedzenia z nimi kolacji. - Proszę cię – przekonywała Irina. – Proszę, Franzusiu, zjedz z nami. Proszę… Franzowi Irina wydawała się najpiękniejsza na świecie, więc po krótkim oporze wysłuchał jej próśb. Niedługo jednak tego pożałował… Przy stole zasiadła większość personelu „bazy”. Czekano już tylko na Jirkę i Klarę. Czekanie przedłużało się… - Jestem głodna, zacznijmy jeść, one dojdą w międzyczasie tak zwanym – Masza usiłowała nakłonić towarzyszy do rozpoczęcia kolacji. - Myślę, że to nie jest głupi pomysł – Agata uśmiechnęła się. Masza poszła do kuchni przynieść kolację. Właśnie stawiała na stole ostatni talerz, gdy… Gdy zza drzwi nadleciała kromka chleba z margaryną i trafiła Irinę w twarz. Franz odwrócił się i popatrzył na drzwi. - Poprawka! – wrzasnął ktoś zza drzwi. Po głosie rozpoznali Klarę. - Mam zeza, czy oni się złośliwie zamienili się miejscami? – drugi głos należał do Jirizawietty. - Co za dzieci – stwierdziła Irina z niesmakiem oblizując twarz z margaryny. Kolejna kromka trafiła siedzącego tyłem do drzwi Feliksa w głowę. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się i cisnął talerzem w kierunku, z którego nadleciał „pocisk”. Jednak drzwi zatrzasnęły się jeszcze zanim się odwrócił. - Kanapką ładuj! – ryknęła Klara. Następna kanapka również trafiła Feliksa, tym razem w plecy. Uniósł szklankę herbaty, zawartość wylał – nie żeby specjalnie – na Irinę i rzucił szklanką w drzwi. Franz nie wytrzymał i cisnął w Feliksa solniczką. Ten uchylił się i solniczka rozbiła się o ścianę. - Ty półmózgi kretynie – ryknęła Masza. – Jak śmiesz marnować sól?! Uduszę cię!!! W niewielkiej jadalni rozpętało się prawdziwe pandemonium. Rzucony przez Maszę talerz zderzył się ze stołem uniesionym przez silny kop do pozycji pionowej. Po jednej stronie kucali Franz i Irina, po drugiej Masza, Feliks i Agata. Pieprzniczka ciśnięta przez Franza wyeliminowała z gry najbardziej niebezpiecznego napastnika, Maszę. Jakże pacyfistyczna Agata rzuciła we Franza talerzem, więc na razie było 1:1. Nierówna walka między Iriną z jednej strony, a Agatą i Feliksem z drugiej coraz bardziej demolowała jadalnię. Irina przedstawiała sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, bluzkę miała mokrą od herbaty, po twarzy i włosach spływało masło, które wylądowało jej na czubku głowy i teraz się topiło. Jednak Agata i Feliks nie wyglądali lepiej, spadło na nich to, co spadło ze stołu. No cóż. Irina, choć była sama jedna broniła się jak lwica. Celnie rzucony przez nią spodek wybił Feliksowi kilka przednich zębów. Jednak „Nec Hercules contra plures2” (bardziej swojsko „I Herkules dupa, kiedy ludzi kupa), więc Irina miała podbite oczy i trzy guzy na głowie i coraz większą chęć podniesienia rąk do góry. Wiedziała jednak, że Franz nie wybaczyłby jej, gdyby się poddała, więc walczyła, choć miała już dość. Wtedy Jirizawietta uznała, że wystarczy. Weszła do jadalni, szybkim spojrzeniem obrzuciła pobojowisko i wrzasnęła: - Spokój!!! Żadnej reakcji. Wyjęła pistolet i strzeliła w sufit. Trzy pary oczu popatrzyły na nią ciekawie. Jedną komendą postawiła całą trójkę na baczność i lodowatym głosem powiedziała: - Macie tu posprzątać, bo jak nie, to… - No własznie, jak nie, to czo wtedy – Feliks wypluł wybite zęby. - To poduszę was wszystkich i to gołymi rękami. Dobra, sprzątać ten burdel. Ty – dźgnęła Franza kolbą w ramię – wstawaj i sprzątaj. Masza, to samo się ciebie tyczy. A, postarajcie się w miarę możności odzyskać to, co się da – powiedziała i wyszła razem z depczącą jej po piętach Klarą. - Dawno cię miałam zapytać – powiedziała Klara, gdy już znalazły się w swoim pokoju. – Ty mścisz się dla zemsty, tak, żeby go nigdy więcej nie widzieć, dla złamania jego serca, żeby zrozumiał swój błąd i znów zaczął się za tobą uganiać, a ty go wtedy odrzucisz, czy dla jego powrotu, żeby zrozumiał błąd i poprosił o wybaczenie, którego radośnie udzielisz? - W zasadzie sama nie wiem, chyba po prostu się mszczę, jeszcze nie myślałam o rezultatach tej zemsty – Jirizawietta nie chciała przyznać, że nadal zależy jej na Feliksie. Klara spojrzała jej w oczy. - Nadal ci na nim zależy, prawda? – zapytała takim tonem, jakby omawiała środową pogodę. - Nie wcale, wcale nie zależy mi na tym… - Zależy ci, widzę to w twoich oczach, ale mnie się możesz przyznać, nie wypaplam nikomu. Zresztą nie ma się czego wstydzić. Ja też chcę, żeby to się skończyło. Oberwał pięć razy i wystarczy. Wiem, że musi nas przeprosić, bo jakbyśmy wyjechały pierwsze z przeprosinami byłoby to żałosne. - Naprawdę chcesz końca tego cyrku? Myślałam, że jesteś w swoim żywiole. - Odmawiam odpowiedzi. - Przepraszam. - I ja też. Na schodach rozległy się kroki, otwarte drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę i stanął w nich Feliks. Podbiegł do Jirizawietty, złapał ją za ręce, przerzucił sobie przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Klara, zachowując bezpieczną odległość pobiegła za nimi. Wiedziała, że obserwacja miłosnych potknięć starszego brata zawsze mogła dostarczyć nieocenionej rozrywki. Franz wychylił się przez drzwi i zachichotał: - Kolejny geniusz szpiegowski. Brakowało braciszka, a teraz masz go w nadmiarze? - Morda, bo cię poszczuję twoim młodszym bratem – odcięła się Klara. Feliks szedł korytarzem, Jirizawietta przewieszona przez jego ramię krzyczała rozpaczliwie: - Ratunku!!! Porwał mnie niezrównoważony psychicznie szpieg!!! Puszczaj, to jest rozkaz, puść mnie! Ratuuuuunkuuuuuuu!!! Feliks wszedł do salonu, zamknął drzwi na klucz schował go do kieszeni. Klara zastygła z okiem przyklejonym do dziurki od klucza. - Jirusiu, posłuchaj… - Nienawidzę cię! - A ja cię kocham. - A to dobre, widzieliście, jaka wesoła szwabina?! - Tylko nie „szwabina”, dobrze? Jestem Rosjaninem, a poza tym służę informacją, że mam na imię Feliks! A poza tym kocham cię i chcę ci coś wyjaśnić. - Mów, byle szybko. - Jirka, to wszystko nie tak myślisz. Nie wiem, co ci Klara nagadała, ale to wszystko nie prawda. No może poza tym, że tańczyłem z Agatą. - Klara mi nagadała, że mnie nie kochasz i chcesz być z Agatą. - A ty w to uwierzyłaś? Jireczko, przecież wiesz, że kocham cię najbardziej na świecie. - Więc czemu Klara powiedziała to, co powiedziała? - Chciała się zemścić za to, że wygoniłem jej chłopaka. - Mówiła, że przez ciebie straciła miłość… - I to była jedyna prawdziwa część tej opowieści. Więc co? Zgoda? Ja tak nie mogę żyć… - Nie możesz żyć beze mnie, czy nie możesz żyć w stanie niewiedzy, co zrobimy ci za chwilę? - Kocham cię i nie chcę bez ciebie żyć. Przepraszam za wszystko. - Za co? - Sam nie wiem. Za wszystko, co twoim zdaniem by tego wymagało. - Klara! Pozwól do nas! A ty, Feliks, otwórz drzwi. Po chwili Klara weszła do środka i popatrzyła na brata wyczekująco. - Gotka, Jireczka, przepraszam za wszystko. - Ja też przepraszam – Klara spojrzała na brata. - I ja, za wszystko – Jirka spuściła głowę. – Pamiętasz kwiecień roku czterdziestego? - Potańcówkę? – zapytał. - Tak. - Pamiętam. - Przysięgałeś mi wtedy, że wrócisz. - Wróciłem, coś jeszcze jest nie tak? - Nie, wszystko w porządku. Ale dopiero teraz czuję, jakbyś wrócił naprawdę. Kocham cię. Pocałuj mnie. Jirka zredukowała dzielący ich metr do zera. Feliks objął ją i pocałował. Jirizawietta uśmiechnęła się. Klara popatrzyła na brata i przyjaciółkę splecionych w miłosnym uścisku. - Fiedia… - Tak? – odwrócił się do niej i puścił Jirkę. Klara rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Wszystko już dobrze – powiedziała. – Iwan pomszczony i wszystko już dobrze. Kocham cię, braciszku. „Dżemik” Moskwa, 13 maja 1945r. Klara ziewnęła panoramicznie i zeszła do jadalni. - Kici kici! Kto wie, jak się woła na kanapki z serem? – zapytała ze śmiechem. - Woła się: „Mamusiu, zrób mi kanapkę” – Jirizawietta też się uśmiechnęła. - A więc, mamusiu, zrób mi kanapkę. - Z czym? – Jirka spojrzała ciekawie. - Nie mówi się „szczym”, tylko „sikamy” – Feliks postanowił urozmaicić zbyt normalną dyskusję. - Z serem – odpowiedziała Klara, tak, jakby nie usłyszała uwagi brata. – Jedną kanapkę z serem. - Idę do kuchni, zrobię trzy, nie ty jedna jesteś głodna – Jirizawietta wyszła. - Braciszku, pamiętasz nasze turnieje na zagadki? - Taaaaaa… jasne. - Może dogrywka? - Niby po czym? - To od początku. - Dobrze. Weź Hitlera ciemne włosy i Geringa tłusty brzuch, dodaj niski wzrost Goebbelsa. Co ci wyjdzie z tej brudnej masy? - Wzorowy, ten, no, aryjczyk. - Szczytny typ nordyckiej rasy! Klara się roześmiała. - Fiedia, ideale! – z kuchni wyszła Jirizawietta niosąc dwa talerze. – Chcesz kanapkę? - Nie, dzięki, jakoś nie jestem na razie głodny. - Z prawdziwym masłem – dodała z błyskiem w oku i tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach. - O żesz… Skąd wytrzasnęłaś prawdziwe masło? - Przydział dla bohatera, nie? – Jirizawietta wciąż nie przestawała się uśmiechać. - Słuchaj, zrób mi dziesięć kanapek z prawdziwym masłem. Jestem tak głodny, że zjadłbym kopyta z koniami. Gdybyś je dobrze przyrządziła. Jirizawietta weszła do kuchni. Słychać było odgłos otwierania i zamykania szafek, a potem krzyk, długi, odbijający się echem: - Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Klara wpadła do kuchni. - Jirciu, co się stało? Jirka nic nie powiedziała tylko podstawiła jej pod nos słoik typu wek, którym naklejono krzywo etykietkę z napisem „Precz z ozorem”. Pusty słoik. Najwyraźniej ktoś spożył jego zawartość i umył go bardzo dokładnie. - Założę się o swoje nowe oficerki, że to Franz – oczy Klary płonęły nienawiścią. - Czy ktoś coś o mnie mówił? – w drzwiach kuchni stanął Franz Sauer we własnej osobie. - Zeżarłeś nasz dżem!!! – wybuchnęła Jirizawietta. - Owszem, był trochę mało słodki. - Ty tępy kopsie, ty kotlecie mielony, zrobię z ciebie kotlet siekany!!! – Klara aż się zapluła z oburzenia – Będziesz umierał tydzień! I przeklinał każdy moment dzielący cię od śmierci!!! - Była wojna! – zawtórowała jej Jirka. – Wiesz, ile czasu oszczędzałyśmy cukier zanim zrobiłyśmy ten dżem?! Był specjalnie dla Feliksa! A ty go zeżarłeś. Dżem, nie Feliksa. Twoja śmierć będzie długa i bolesna. Obie zamierzały się właśnie na Franza, gdy – zainteresowany hałasem – wszedł Feliks. - Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał. - Franz ma za dużo zębów – pisnęła Klara. - Franz ze… skonsumował dżem przygotowany dla ciebie i właśnie chciałyśmy wymierzyć dziejową sprawiedliwość – wyjaśniła Jirka. - Skoro Franz zjadł dżem, to zrobimy ci kanapkę z Franzem – oświadczyła Klara. – Co chcesz? Udko, skrzydełko… - Gdzie Franz ma skrzydełko?! – Jirka parsknęła serdecznym śmiechem. - Zapłacę – kwiknął Franz. – Kupię wam dziesięć opakowań dżemu z górnej półki. Macie tu sto rubli… - Wiesz gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić swoje sto rubli? – Klara wolała oskalpować wroga zamiast przyjąć łapówkę. - Yyyyy… Do portfela? - Dziewczyny – powiedział Feliks – zachowujmy się jak cywilizowani ludzie. Jestem zbulwersowany. - To odbulwersuj się i powiedz, co chcesz na kanapce – Klara uniosła tasak i uśmiechnęła się sadystycznie. W tej samej chwili Franz zwymiotował do zlewu i warknął: - Macie swój dżem. - No wiecie co?! – Feliks skrzywił się demonstracyjnie. – To ja już wolę kanapkę z Franzem!!! Ta historia skończyła się happy endem. Jirka i Klara nie oskalpowały Franza, ale ten musiał zapłacić sto rubli w gotówce i złożyć przysięgę, że już nigdy nie dotknie tak starannie oznaczonych artykułów spożywczych. „Pojedynek” Moskwa, 16 – 17 maja 1945r. Jirka i Feliks spędzali razem coraz więcej czasu. Gadali godzinami o sprawach dużych, małych i tych najmniejszych. Klarę zaczynało to już wkurzać. Nudziła się. Godzinami snuła się bez celu po „tajnej bazie” i pogłębiała depresję twierdząc sama przed sobą, że to wina tego, że nie ma przy sobie kumpla w swoim wieku. Oczywiście chodziło o Iwana Nowycha. W końcu, szesnastego maja, około godziny szesnastej depresja Klary osiągnęła apogeum… Feliks siedział w salonie i ziewał. Klara weszła, spojrzała i… wybuchła płaczem. - To wszystko jest takie głupie!!! - O co ci chodzi? – Feliks otworzył szeroko oczy. - Nikt nie ma dla mnie czasu! – oświadczyła tonem urażonego dziecka. – Wy bez przerwy gadacie, Agata wisi na radiostacji, tylko nie wiem, po co, Masza wyjechała, Iwan nie przyjdzie, bo nie wie gdzie jestem i boi się ciebie, a Franz i Irina to świry. Feliks objął ją i posadził sobie na kolanach. Wtuliła się w niego. Musiała się komuś wyżalić, nie obchodziło jej, tym ktosiem był jej brat, jeden z bezpośrednich powodów depresji. Była tak zrozpaczona, że mogła wypłakać się nawet Harry’ emu Sauerowi i jeszcze poprosić o chusteczki!!! - Bez przerwy gadacie! – krzyczała Klara. – Wczoraj pół godziny rozmawialiście o tym, że warto by kupić kurczaka. Mogłabym musieć kupić dziesięć, sto kurczaków, świeżego strusia, ba… co tam struś, ptaka dodo, a pies z kulawą nogą by się tym nie zainteresował!!! - Gotko! Trzeba było powiedzieć… - Jakiś Bargikow do Klary! – wrzasnęła Jirka z dołu. - Kto?! - Wowa Bargikow! - Nie znam żadnego Bargikowa! - On mówi, żeby powiedzieć, że „In”! - Kto??? - „In”! Mówi, że „In” do Klary, i że ona to zrozumie! - „In”!!! – zawołała radośnie Klara, wyrwała się z objęć starszego brata i zbiegła (choć lepiej byłoby powiedzieć – zleciała) po schodach tupiąc jak stado słoni. Otworzyła drzwi. Stał w nich niewysoki chłopak w mundurze. - Cześć – powiedział. - Wania!!! – Klara rzuciła mu się szyję. – Jak mnie tu znalazłeś? - Mam swoje metody. A co z tym twoim braciszkiem, tym, Jak – Mu – Tam Beerem? Nadal próbuje udawać, że ma nad tobą pełną władzę? - Nie, w zasadzie nie. Razem z koleżanką dokopałam mu za to, że cię wtedy wywalił. Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze. - Ja tam na twoim miejscu nie ufałbym oficerowi SS. - To trochę inaczej, ale nie mogę powiedzieć. Tajemnica. Trochę służbowa, a trochę rodzinna. Wiesz, każda rodzina ma swojego trupa w szafie. Nagle usłyszeli tętent na schodach. W drzwiach stanął Feliks. Klara stanęła między nim a Iwanem i rozpostarła kurtkę, zasłaniając tego drugiego. - Gota, kto to jest? – Feliks nie bawił się w uprzejmości. - To… yyyyyyy… – Klara przez sekundę rozpaczliwie szukała odpowiedzi. – To jest yyy… taki nikt. - Gota, kto to jest? Pytam ostatni raz. - Mam zapewne przyjemność z panem ********* Beerem — Iwan wyszedł zza pleców Klary. - Nie – warknął Feliks. – Ja jestem Feliks Stiepanycz Pietrow i ze mną nie ma przyjemności. - Niech i tak będzie – zgodził się Iwan. – Czy nadal Wielmożny Pan uważa Klarę za swoją własność, o której może decydować? - Po pierwsze nie, a po drugie won! - Feliks! – Klara spojrzała ze złością. – Feliks! Odwal się! Ja kocham Iwana! Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! Feliks spojrzał na nią: - Gotko, robię to dla twojego dobra. - Przepraszam, nie rozumiem. - Chodzi o to, że… chodzi o to… - Zaplątałeś się – oświadczyła Klara radośnie. – Zabrakło ci odpowiedzi!!! … - Wujku Feliks – zawołała mała Agatka – przez telefon powiedziałeś tacie, że mama poszła na rozdanie świadectw przebrana za normalną matkę, o co ci wtedy chodziło? - Jakby ci to wyjaśnić drogie dziecko… W co twoja matka zazwyczaj się ubiera? - Jak jest ciepło, czy jak jest zimno? - Jak jest ciepło. - Nooo… W taką strasznie starą, znaczy ona nie wygląda na starą, ale mama zawsze ją nosi, więc musi być stara, białą bluzkę, białą, wąską lnianą spódnicę i takie czarne, długie buty, w których tak śmiesznie tupie, a jak jest naprawdę gorąco to w czarne balerinki. - A jak jest zimno? - Nooo… Ma taką, też wieczną białą bluzkę, taką luźną, jak worek, takie ciemnozielone spodnie z zawsze wypchanymi kieszeniami i te tupiące buty. - Acha – mruknął. – Dziewczyno, czyś ty zwariowała – cykał półgębkiem w stronę Klary – masz jeszcze te ciuchy poplamione krwią Harry’ ego Sauera? - Wcale nie są poplamione!!! – wściekła się Klara. – Wyprałam idealnie, po czymś takim nawet szwabska posoka puści!!! - Najeżka, nie najeżaj się tak. Mówię to dla twojego dobra… - To samo mówiłeś wyrzucając Iwana, dwa razy! - Nie ważne, a właśnie, Agatko – zwrócił się do dziewczynki. – Te, jak je nazywasz „tupiące buty” to esesmańskie oficerki. Normalne kobiety nie noszą oficerek, gdy jest ciepło zakładają bluzki, spódniczki i pantofle, a gdy jest zimno bluzki, swetry, spodnie i kozaki. - Oficerki? Esesmańskie? Takie jak ten mundur, który mama ciągle trzyma w szafie? Klara posłała jej spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie: już nie żyjesz. - Dziewczyno, czy ty naprawdę chcesz skończyć, jako bezimienny, zmasakrowany trup zakapany w szczerym polu przez kolesiów Jirki? - To są też twoi kolesie – warknęła Jirka. - Ale twoi dłużej. - Ciota. Ciota z niemieckiej wsi. I w dodatku z zezem! - A właśnie – powiedział Feliks, tym razem znowu do Klary. – Opowiadałaś swoim dzieciom o historii waszych zaręczyn? „Szanowna Rizo, czy zechcecie mi sekundować?” – zapytał teatralnym głosem i zanurkował pod stół. Najwyraźniej nie bez kozery, bo ułamek sekundy później w miejscu, gdzie powinna być jego głowa rozbiły się trzy talerze. – Przestańcie, bo znowu dzieci będą usprawiedliwiać się w szkole, że: „w domu mamusia rzuca w tatusia talerzami i nikt jej nie stawia do kąta”… - Jasne, ale coś trzeba robić – odgryzła się Jirizawietta. – Jak nie zaprotestuję, to dzieci będą się usprawiedliwiać w szkole: „A u nas w domu tatuś przezywa mamusię i nikt go za to nie stawia do kąta”. A tak ogólnie, to następny, który nazwie mnie Rizą dostanie w japę! - Riza, Riza, Riza!!! – wrzeszczał Feliks spod stołu. – I jeszcze raz Riza! Jirka zaczęła wierzgać pod stołem, w końcu trafiła. - O żesz ty – jęknął Feliks. – Miało być w japę, a ja dostałem w d… - Nie przy dzieciach! – Klara była zbulwersowana. - Jak tam dostałeś – warknęła Jirka – to wiń sam siebie, trzeba było wyleźć spod stołu! - Spokój! – wrzasnęła Klara. – Feliks cicho, Jirka – po spaghetti. - Nie jestem głodny – wtrącił Feliks. - To dobrze – powiedziała Jirka spokojnie. – Więcej zostanie. Może o tym nie wiesz, ale ja jestem oszczędna. - Jasne, wiem. Oszczędna i tak marnuje porcelanę. Opowiadałem wam o bitwie – mruknął do Swietłany i Włodzimierza – na jedzenie? - Tak, tato – powiedziała Swietłana. - Po tejże bitwie wasza matka wydała rozkaz: „I w miarę możności odzyskajcie, to, co się da”. Również masło, które spadło Irinie na głowę! Nikt się nie odezwał bojąc się urazić jedyną osobę, która mogłaby dać im cokolwiek do jedzenia. - No co z wami, zatkało was? – Feliks był zdziwiony reakcją, lub raczej jej brakiem. - Nie – wyjaśniła Klara. – Po prostu mamy instynkt samozachowawczy. Kobieta, z której się obśmiewasz jest jedyną osobą, która może nas nakarmić, a ty robisz sobie z niej jaja! - Mówiłem już, że nie jestem głodny!!! – ryknął Feliks. Jirka wciągnęła powietrze z przeciągłym świstem: - Chyba nie zeżarłeś Józefa?! - Co?! – wrzasnął Józef Omelajnowicz. – Co to ma znaczyć? Nagle rozległo się przeciągłe i bolesne: „Miauuuuu…”. - Nie zeżarłeś Józefa! – zawołała Jirka radośnie i pogłaskała po łebku kota rasy rosyjski niebieski. - O co wam chodzi, ja jestem tutaj! – Józef Omelajnowicz nie dawał za wygraną. - Mówiłem, że nazywanie naszego kota Józefem to nie będzie najlepszy pomysł – stwierdził Feliks. - Lepszy niż nazywanie Jirki Rizą – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Klara. - A teraz niech ktoś do mi jeść! – ryknął Feliks. - To jednak jesteś głodny? - Tak, bo nie zjadłem Józefa! - Wrrrrr! – imiennik nieszczęsnego kota naprawdę się wkurzył. - A teraz cicho – powiedział Feliks natchnionym głosem. – Jirizawietto, małżonko ma ukochana przynieś strawę bom wygłodzon okrutnie przez te bezduszne białogłowy… - Coooooo!? - Azaliż… - A zaliż ten talerz i zamknij się wreszcie, cny młodzieńcze. Idę po spaghetti – mruknęła Jirka. - Jak się ktoś odezwie – powiedział „cny młodzieniec” – to dostanie kopa w dupę na rozpęd. - Od specjalisty podstolego – dodała Klara. - Chyba nie ma takiego słowa, ma umiłowana siostro – Feliks zmaterializował się na swoim krześle. - Jest – mruknęła „umiłowana siostra” – ale nie oznacza gościa, który siedzi pod stołem! ---- 1 „Dziewczyna marynarza” (w żargonie kobiet „bazy”) – kobieta obdarzona poczuciem humoru i specyficznym zapatrywaniem na świat. 2 Nec Hercules contra plures (łac.) – I Herkules nie poradzi przeciw wielu.